


Amor E Morte

by shoegazerx, slashyrogue



Series: Shoegazerx Art Fics [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoegazerx/pseuds/shoegazerx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There was talk of course. It was still a spectacular tale of murder and intrigue that had no answers beyond one: Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper and now that he was dead no one would ever know why.





	Amor E Morte

Will could barely breathe without Hannibal.  
  
The air felt so much heavier and his steps were a constant struggle even with Molly on his arm. He smiled politely and nodded through dull conversations while his insides melted in a puddle that made him want to vomit.  
  
How could they all just act like the world was the same?  
  
There was talk of course. It was still a spectacular tale of murder and intrigue that had no answers beyond one: Hannibal Lecter was the Chesapeake Ripper and now that he was dead no one would ever know why.  
  
He'd killed six people, all while he hosted balls and married poor Ms. Bloom who had since been recovering at countryside with her maid Margot. Will had gotten several letters from her, none had been opened save for the first. He had burned it upon reading the opening line.  
  
'I know you loved him but I'm relieved he's gone.'  
  
Will wanted to slice her throat out, the urge ever growing the longer Hannibal was not here.  
  
Lecter House had been empty for nearly a year now, dust gathered and Will waited for the day Widow Lecter would put it up for sale. He waited and sailed on through the drollery of society life.  
  
The minute he heard the news he quietly bought the estate under Molly's nose, kept to his own bed now. They had long since stopped attempts at a marriage bed. He could not get up excitement for her, and despite her not knowing his physical involvement with Hannibal she had resigned herself because he was not a bad man.  
  
"I am happy just to be yours."  
  
Will had kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "I will be happy again soon."  
  
He hoped that was the truth even as he secretly entered Lecter House, locked the doors behind and leaned against them.  
  
"Oh Hannibal, I'm so sorry."  
  
The air felt good again inside, he smiled as he turned on every light even through tears. There was dust on the floors and cobwebs in the corners of ceiling but it was home.  
  
Will had flashes of memories as he went through each room: shared smiles and kisses in the parlor, a secret smile from the harpsichord that made Will lustful, and a desperate fuck in the bedroom.  
  
There Will lay on the bed and closed his eyes, tears overcame his composure and he pressed tight to his mouth.  
  
He could've run away with him.  
  
Hannibal would've been alive now if he'd done it, they would've been far away where the killings could be secret and few to assuage the desires his beloved had.  
  
Will had been frightened, worried that if he did run the need would build in him too and make them both monsters but perhaps he was already.  
  
Perhaps he always had been.  
  
"I always told you I wouldn't let you go."  
  
Will shot up, looked around the room, and his heart beat wildly as he stared.  
  
"Hannibal?"  
  
No answer, but the voice was unmistakable.  
  
Will wiped his cheeks and stood up before he ran from the room in a frenzy.  
  
"I could hear you! Please! I..."  
  
He covered his mouth and closed his eyes again. The air was several degrees colder in an instant. He felt a phantom touch to his nape.  
  
"You look beautiful in grief."  
  
Will opened his eyes in time to watch his form vanish, scrambled to catch him only to nearly tumble down the stairs. He ran through several other rooms and tried to close his eyes to find Hannibal's ghost again to no avail till he at last returned to the bedroom.  
  
The last night they'd spent here had been both glorious and heartbreaking, a night of tenderness and tears. Will could almost smell his scent as they'd danced, pressed tight and close to no music at all.  
  
"You're mine to have and hold, no matter what our spouses think."  
  
Will had laughed at that, nude and rather debauched in his happiness. He hadn't expected Hannibal to say he was suspect in the killings, that they would come soon. Will didn't expect to be forced to say no to the only person to whom he'd ever truly given his heart and soul.  
  
He walked to the balcony and the air was heavier outside, though still better than it had been in months anywhere else. The moon was full and Will knew there was someone somewhere going unpunished for their rudeness.  
  
The thought made him angrier than he'd ever been.  
  
"My death seems to have given your monster wings."  
  
Will turned so quickly he grabbed onto the balcony to not fall.  
  
Hannibal looked just as he'd last seen him, regal and beautiful even in ghostly form.  
  
"I do not know how this is possible but if I am mad then forever mad I hope to be."  
  
Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek, the coldness as his hand went right through chilled Will down to his bones.  
  
"I was waiting for you, as we had never gotten a chance to say a proper goodbye."  
  
Will shook his head. "I do not want to say goodbye. I cannot."  
  
Hannibal moved in closer and Will moaned when they merged just slightly. "If only you had given in much sooner," he touched Will's lips, "We could be dancing again."  
  
Will sobbed, "Please, just--forgive me. Forgive my fears to become the man you would make of me."  
  
Hannibal smiled. "You wish to be that man now? You wish for that becoming?"  
  
Will nodded. "More than anything."  
  
Hannibal pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
Will did so and the touch to his lips was like ice, followed by a descent that ended in instant relief. When he woke again, he was on the balcony and Hannibal was crying.  
  
He reached out to touch and connected, eyes wide with wonder.  
  
"You killed me."  
  
Hannibal gathered him close and they kissed hungrily, the feeling so different but exactly the same.  
  
He was home.  
  
Decades passed and the house changed owners again and again. Mysterious deaths occurred most minor accidents though some were rather gruesome in their beauty.  
  
And through it all, they danced.  
  
Over and over, they danced.  


  



End file.
